bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Veronica Duncan
Veronica Duncan is a recurring character in the spin-off show Young Sheldon. She first appeared in the sixth episode Seven Deadly Sins and a Small Carl Sagan as a bad girl and one of the students Sheldon tutors, later in that episode she goes to Mary and begs to be saved by Jesus and decides to reform her ways. She is the current love interest of George Cooper Jr. in Young Sheldon. She does not make an appearance in The Big Bang Theory, but it is possible she could have been indirectly referenced, theoretically being George's (Jr) first wife when he was 19. She is also a reoccurring character in Young Sheldon. She is portrayed by Isabel May. Character info She is first portrayed to be a reckless and bad teenage girl who often drinks and smokes, and probably makes a lot of bad decisions. All that is known about her family is that her father left when she was very young and she never heard from him again, her older sister was arrested for accidentally selling a piñata full of drugs to an undercover cop, and that her mother has a boyfriend who is abusive and not very nice. In the episode Seven Deadly Sins and a Small Carl Sagan she is a student that Sheldon tutors for math and it is mentioned that he helped her get a C- implying that she usually doesn't get good marks for school. She is then seen hanging out with Georgie and the two enter Mary's Heck House. The lust scene makes her so emotional that she runs over to Mary's heaven section where she asks to be saved by Jesus and devotes her life to Christianity. After she gets her hair cut and starts dressing more conservatively, she is then shown as a regular at Mary's Church group and with a boyfriend. Georgie joins the group just so he can woo Veronica. She does not get along with her mother's boyfriend Clint due to him being an abusive, jerkish drunk who treats Veronica, her sister and their mother poorly because of his constant drinking. She fled to the Cooper house in A Proposal and a Popsicle Stick Cross to escape from Clint and his abusive ways and bonded with the Coopers, while Georgie was particularly thrilled to have her stay over. After a few days, Clint showed up at the Coopers' door and demanded that Veronica return home with him, but she refused. George soon appeared at the door and asked Veronica what she wanted to do; when Clint attempted to force the issue (even hinting that he might take Veronica back by force if necessary) and tried to start a fight with George, the Cooper patriarch knocked him out with one punch, then had Mary call the police to deal with Clint while he went to ice down his knuckles. Appearances __FORCETOC__ Gallery Veronica Duncan.jpg|Veronica prior to her salvation and change https://share.icloud.com/photos/0y13-SledaygRy9Pp31g_Ryew Category:Female Characters Category:Texas Category:Young Sheldon Category:Children Category:Season 2 (Young Sheldon) Category:Season 3 (Young Sheldon)